


You be the match, I'll be your fuse

by troublebuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, please put on 'sure thing' by miguel while reading this to get the maximum effect, theyre both girls in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublebuster/pseuds/troublebuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[boom]</b>
</p><p>Asahi-san, beautiful and gentle and strong Asahi-san, who just asked for her face to be ridden while they were still in their underwear, still manages to look soft and loving as she wipes away the cum and spit on her chin, and Nishinoya is so smitten it’s painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You be the match, I'll be your fuse

Nishinoya is raised up on her knees directly over Asahi’s pink face, and when she looks down she can only see long, dark hair piled on top of Asahi’s head in a messy bun and her thick, straight brows over dark eyes, and the pink bridge of her nose and the top of her cheeks. Asahi is on her back in nothing but her underwear, and she reaches up to slide a hand up the back of Nishinoya’s thigh. She cups her butt as she goes, and slides three fingers under the band of Nishinoya’s hot pink underwear to rub at her hip. Nishinoya doesn’t move, her brows furrow, and her choppy hair hangs around her chin as she looks down.

Asahi tries to gently guide Nishinoya forward so she can sit directly over Asahi’s mouth, but Nishinoya doesn’t budge. Asahi is only mildly embarrassed when her voice comes out breathy as she says, “Nishinoya, scoot forward a bit?”

The way that Nishinoya hesitates before shuffling forward has Asahi glad Nishinoya can’t see her mouth. She’s smiling softly and biting at her lips, reveling in the rare moment that Nishinoya, all serious energy and loud declarations and bruised arms, is unsure.

“Asahi-san, I’m serious, what if you stop breathing. Just because you’re tall doesn’t mean your neck is strong, you know. Don’t get a cramp.” Asahi puffs out a tiny sigh against Nishinoya’s knee, and has to remind herself Nishinoya isn’t _trying_ to call her unreliable… probably. Noya’s hips twitch forward at the sigh, and she goes wide-eyed.

“Nishinoya, I’ll be okay. If you don’t want to do this, though, I understand,” Asahi isn’t even trying to tease Nishinoya, but she takes it as a challenge anyway.

“Just tell me what to do,” she says seriously, staring hard into Asahi’s eyes, so Asahi does.

There’s a minute of back-and-forth about whether or not Nishinoya is going to be _actually_ sitting on her face (she isn’t), and then Nishinoya is finally seated over her. Asahi cups her butt to help her stay up, and Nishinoya has her hands pressed flat against her thighs and all her weight on her knees sitting on either side of Asahi’s head. Asahi squeezes her butt, and Noya sinks the few millimeters until Asahi’s lips are touching her underwear. Asahi opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue halfway, pressing it against the faint wet spot Nishinoya made. She can feel Noya’s thighs tense closer to her head, and she keeps going. She seals her mouth over the wet spot and sucks, and Nishinoya’s breath stutters. She stays there until the fabric is soaked in her spit, and then kisses her way up to Noya’s mound and cranes her neck and sucks there, too. Asahi lays her head back to the bed, and though it’s hard to see up close, she can tell that Noya’s underwear is clinging to the outline of her lips and Noya is breathing her name out like a prayer.

“Asahi-san… Asahi-san, should I take these off,” Nishinoya’s voice is breathy and her face has started to flush, and she’s looking at Asahi in something like awe. Asahi’s face goes a shade of pink darker before she answers.

“You could probably just… move them out of the way,” she suggests, and her fingers on Nishinoya’s butt start to fidget.

Noya slides her hand across her thigh and pulls her underwear to the side with no further discussion. She hasn’t shaved since she spent the night at Asahi’s house two weeks ago, and Asahi has to stop herself from blurting out how _cute_ Nishinoya looks like this. She can’t even imagine how Nishinoya would react to being told her pubes are cute in this situation. 

She pulls Nishinoya’s hips down towards her mouth instead of voicing her thoughts and gets to work. Asahi open-mouth kisses everything hovering above her mouth, her tongue pressing against Nishinoya where she’s soft and hot around her swollen clit. She’s staring into Nishinoya’s face and it’s embarrassing, but she needs to know Noya is relaxed enough for this. A solid thirty minutes of heavy petting and Nishinoya resorting to rubbing herself on Asahi’s thigh in excitement has, at least, guaranteed Noya is turned on enough for this to work, but Asahi is still worried. She isn’t sure if she can last more than ten minutes of eating Noya out in this position before her neck really does cramp. She licks gently and moves her lips slowly, and Nishinoya whines low in her throat in frustration.

 “Asahi-san,” Nishinoya warns, “don’t tease me.” She unclenches the hand she had balled up against her thigh and reaches down as best she can, pressing her hand against Asahi’s cheek.

Asahi can only nod dumbly before she removes her mouth so she can say, “Show me how you like it, Nishinoya.”

She opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, pulling Noya’s hips down to meet her. Nishinoya doesn’t move right away, so Asahi tries to gently pull her forward and push her back until she gets the idea. Nishinoya’s eyebrows raise and she pants, starting to grind down onto Asahi’s tongue.

Asahi’s fingers dig into Noya’s butt where she’s holding her, trying to still her hips some so her mouth can keep up. Noya is as wild as ever, though, so Asahi stops trying to follow her movements and holds her head still. The side of her tongue knocks into Nishinoya’s knuckles where’s she’s holding her underwear aside with every rotation of her hips.

Nishinoya is pressing so much of her weight onto Asahi that her bottom lip and tongue start to ache, so she slides her hands up her butt to grip strongly at her hips. She only manages to still Noya’s restless hips momentarily.

Nishinoya’s is breathing heavy and her hips are moving erratically now. Her movements stutter when she slides against the side of Asahi’s mouth or her nose on accident. She tries her to speed up and she presses down harder, muttering,  “Asahi-san, Asahi-san, I’m close. I’m really close.”

Asahi pulls her head away from Nishinoya, and Noya breathes in sharply. Asahi leans back in after a few moments of catching her breath, puffing warm air into the crease of Noya’s thigh. She opens her mouth and presses her tongue against Noya’s clit heavily, closing her mouth slowly until the inside of her lips is what’s keeping her connected to Nishinoya, and she sucks. She can feel Nishinoya’s knuckles flex against her cheek where they’re pulling her underwear aside. Nishinoya’s eyelids flutter and she slams a hand behind her on the bed and leans back.

Asahi laps at her earnestly as best she can while she sucks, and Nishinoya’s thighs are shaking and pressing hard against the sides of her head. She’s muttering Asahi’s name to herself as she pushes down, and Asahi drags her nails down her hips and the outside of her thighs and Nishinoya comes.

Her hips twitch forward erratically, and though Asahi tries her best to eat her through it, she ends up sucking and licking at her knuckles and in between her fingers. When Nishinoya slumps forward and breathes hard and her hips finally begin to still, Asahi laps quickly at any cum she can find and Nishinoya moans brokenly.

Asahi guides Nishinoya from over her face gently, moving her slowly until she’s sitting on her hip next to Asahi’s head. Asahi slowly sits up, and the back of her head is a fuzzy mess and her bun flops to the side of her head heavily. He mouth and chin are shiny and wet and very, very red. She wipes her mouth on the side of her thumb before smiling, her face pink and her eyes half-lidded, at Nishinoya.

Asahi-san, beautiful and gentle and strong Asahi-san, who just asked for her face to be ridden while they were still in their underwear, _still_ manages to look soft and loving as she wipes away the cum and spit on her chin, and Nishinoya is so smitten it’s painful. She groans softly when she tugs Asahi’s arms towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing around her ear and whispering, “You next.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i received the prompt (via tumblr) “fem!asanoya facesitting” from Nellie. CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW MUCH OF A COMPLETE AND UTTER GIFT I WAS GIVEN??? im so happy, man. IM SO HAPPY. 
> 
> i have nothing else to say, shout out to the dumpster gang, bless their everything, they encourage these kinds of things. im so LUCKY to have them to get reckless on twitter with.
> 
> i left asahi's name alone because i thought i had heard of girls being named asahi before. i have found no concrete evidence of this but its too late. she's a girl named asahi and that's how it is. some people's parents do that, right? pick a gender neutral name ahead of time? that probably happens. WHATEVER.


End file.
